Shinigami Gather
by alissaduke88
Summary: Aizen's plan threatens the whole world. Rightfully Soul Societies from all over the world begin sending their best shinigami to assist. But one girl enters with unknown intentions, and an unknown past. Humor and Romance seep from this adventure.


Well, after a long…long…long…long time I'm back! And I've brought with me some changes! This is a story I started back in the day, and have returned to finish it! I will in fact change a few things and improve it to the best of my abilities.

This story takes place after rescuing Rukia, while Ichigo is a substitute shinigami, and Renji comes to hang out on earth.

Any font that is in Italics is said in English. Because as we all surmised, Bleach's original characters speak Japanese. This will become relevant very soon! But won't get confusing! Promise!

I don't own Bleach.

_**Chapter One: New Student at Karakura High.**_

"ICHI-GOO!" You could hear it all through the halls, the eerie sound of Ichigo's name being called as the students scampered to class. Closer it loomed, the haunting cry of a weary outcast friend.

"ICHII-" WHAM! Ichigo's fist landed on Keigo's forehead.

"Keigo, again?" Ichigo asks, as his friend flails to the ground blood spurting out of his hairline.

"Ichigo, why are you so cold?" Keigo whimpered as Ichigo strolled into class.

"Maybe because you are acting like a clingy school girl Asano-san." Mizuiro commented as he continued to text on his cell phone.

"Not you too Mizuiro!" Keigo said his jaw dropping.

"Good morning Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime chimed in Ichigo's face, boobs bouncing.

"Huh? Good morning Inoue. Where's Chad?" Ichigo questioned peering around the class.

"How could you miss him?" Ishida smirked pushing his glasses up further on the bridge of his nose.

"Can it be? Could Ichigo have found another group of friends to share moonlit walks on the beach with?" Keigo yelled as tears streamed down his face, obviously upset as he rolled across the floor on his stomach, tears flowing ever freely. Finally stopping after bumping into a pair of long legs. Calming down Keigo looked up, only to be met with the inside of a very short grey skirt.

'It must be my lucky day' Keigo thought as his face turned a deep shade of red. The girl peered down at him, and began screaming in a language he didn't understand. Frightened by the girl Keigo jumped up and backed away hiding behind Ichigo.

"She's a demon! She's speaking in tongues!" he whined to Ichigo.

"It's not tongues you idiot. It's English; pay a little more attention in class." Ishida grumbled as he returned to his notes from the previous day.

"English, what is she-" before Ichigo could finish his sentence Orihime swooshed past him.

"Good Morning. I'm Orihime!" Orihime chirped happily shaking the girls hand enthusiastically.

The girl stared blankly back.

"Maybe she didn't hear you Orihime-san." Mizuiro chimed in smiling at the new class beauty.

"GOOD MORNING! I'M ORIHIME!" Orihime tried once more, the only thing she accomplished was to make the poor girl see stars.

"Orihime, she can hear fine, she probably doesn't understand Japanese." Ishida explained pushing his glasses up onto his nose once more. The group looked at the girl with caution. She stared timidly back.

"Okay class, to your seats, it's time for homeroom to begin!" The teacher chimed happily as she placed her attendance book down on the podium, "Ahh, yes, we have a new transfer student from The United States. I hope you will all make her feel welcome!" The teacher smiled. A somber "Hai" was raised as the response.

As the teacher began to call off names, the new girl took the seat next to Ichigo. Rukia's old desk. The group of friends peered over to her as she shifted uncomfortably in her seat. The faint Hai's could be heard in the background as the teacher rattled off name after name, but Ichigo wasn't interested in that. He was still peering over at the new girl. He watched as she pushed a glossy brown tendril of hair behind her ear and looked shyly down at her bag. He noticed the honey green color of her eyes, and her pink lips.

He thought he felt something strange about this girl, and continued to stare at her.

...saki...igo

...Kurosa... Ichi..

"Kurosaki Ichigo?" It rang clear in his ears that time. The entire class was staring at him, staring at her. His face began to turn shades as the new student shifter her gaze ever so slightly at him. The entire class broke into snickers as he sunk in his seat and muttered a small hai.

"Finally that takes us to the new transfer student. Would you like to stand up and introduce yourself?" the teacher asked peering directly at her. It was obvious the poor girl was having a hard time understanding her. The teacher seemed to grow impatient as Chad leaned forward and translated for the girl.

"_She'd like you to stand and talk about yourself_." he said confidently. The entire class, including the teacher stared shocked at Chad's knowledge.

"_Oh, thank you_." The girl offered softly with a small nod. She stood slowly, palms flat on the desk as she raised herself up. Standing straight she peered around nervously at the class. Before mumbling a few things to herself in English, she began a shaky introduction.

"My name is Charlotte. I just moved here from America. Pleased to meet you all." Ending with a shallow bow she flopped down in her seat once more, face pointed towards her feet letting her hair cover her face in shadows.

"Ichigo! It's lunch time! Time to catch up with some old friends you've been neglecting wouldn't you say?" Keigo said wiggling his eyebrows and nudging Ichigo in the arm.

"Not today guys, sorry." Ichigo said as he walked out of the classroom being followed closely by Sado, Inoue, and Ishida.

"When will you give up Asano-san." Mizuiro said walking down the hall in the opposite way of the group of friends.

"Mizuiro! You too? Where are you going?" Keigo screamed waving his arms in the air.

"Lunch with a college girl, see you later, Asano-san." Mizuiro said throwing a wave over his shoulder. Keigo's eyes streamed tears.

"Has everyone forgotten about me?" He yelled to the sky shaking his fist.

"How could we? We barely know you, you're a new transfer student right?" Chizuru said patting his shoulder as she walked out of the room with Ryō, Michiru, and Mahana.

_"How cold_." Keigo thought as his body froze up with ice.

The new transfer student Charlotte was sitting alone on the roof of the building clicking away rapidly on her pink phone. Feeling a presence she looked up to see four shadows looming over her.

"Gah!" she squeaked closing her phone quickly and cowering. Calming herself, she threw a hand behind her head and laughed, peering up she met the stony gaze of a red headed boy. Stopping her laughing she looked timidly back into his brown eyes.

"You want to eat lunch with us?" he grunted. The girl looked timidly at him trying to comprehend what he was asking.

Nodding slightly, Sado held out his hand to help her up. Accepting cautiously she got up and wiped her hands on her skirt. They all moved to the yard to the side of the school, at the request of Orihime of course, Tatsuki soon joined the group, and a horrible silence befell them.

"Remind me again, why are we being nice to her?" Ishida asked Ichigo silently, "Could it be you feel certain affections towards her?" he finished smirking and taking a bite of his sandwich. Ichigo's face grew red as Orihime's face grew worried.

"Aren't you gonna eat?" Chad asked pointing at Charlotte's lunch. She looked down at it bashfully before confessing.

"To be honest, the maid made it this morning; it is full of weird things I've never seen before." Charlotte replied opening it to show the four, what they saw was a good spread by normal Japanese standards.

"Wow! That looks better than my sweet bean curd cake with ramen topped with chocolate!" Orihime said happily. Charlotte noticing her excitement handed it to her as an offering.

"If you like it so much, you can have it, I just want some pizza." Charlotte pouted, Orihime looked happily down at the medley of seafood and sesame seed rice balls.

"Maid? Your family must be loaded." Orihime said pieces of rice sticking to her face cutely. The three boys and Tatsuki bowed their heads in shock at the innocent bluntness that is Orihime.

"I suppose, my father works for a big toy company, he was transferred two years ago, I've just moved out since my mother-." Charlotte stopped and looked down at her hands. The five looked at her worriedly until she popped her face up with a huge smile plastered on, "Enough about me, what about you guys?" she chirped happily.

"What about us?" Ichigo asked.

"Well, your names would be nice to know." she replied giving him a broad smile.

Ichigo's cheeks blushed ever more as he became more and more agitated by this woman.

"I'm Ishida Uryū."

"Inoue Orihime."

"Arisawa Tasuki."

"Sado Yasutora."

"Kurosaki -."

"ICHIGO! HEY ICHIGO! ARE YOU GOING TO IGNORE ME ALL DAY OR WHAT?" A voiced called down from behind the fence. Ichigo heaved a great sigh and rolled his eyes.

"Abarai-kun?" Orihime said looking at the red haired, tattooed man in seventies clothes.

"Ichigo, is that your brother?" Charlotte questioned pointing to the red haired boy. A large sweat drop appeared above his head, "And where did that come from?" she asked pointing to the hovering comic relief.

"Renji! What are you doing here idiot! I told you not to bother me at school!" Ichigo screamed in outrage.

"Janta is driving me mad. I had to get away. When are you done with- Hey! Who's the new chick?" Renji asked pointing to Charlotte's slight frame, blushing accordingly which agitated Ichigo all the more.

Exiting the school at the end of the day Orihime saw Charlotte walking alone down the sidewalk. Running a bit to catch up Orihime placed a hand on her shoulder. Suddenly visions of people screaming and running for their lives blurred Orihime's vision. Her eyes grew big as she felt a cold sweat creep along her body. She could smell the horrible scent of the dead on this girl.

Charlotte turned around with a sweet smile on her face, it suddenly turned to a face of concern.

"Orihime-san, is something wrong?" she questioned the girl noticing her shivering knees.

"No, I'm fine, I was just wondering if-" Orihime began with a fake smile on before she was interrupted by Tatsuki.

"Orihime-chan, hurry up! I want to get to your house before Ghost Bust starts!" Tatsuki called waving her hand high to announce her location.

"Right," Orihime said almost silently, "See you tomorrow Charlotte-san." Orihime gave a small nod and ran off to the security of her best friend.

"Renji-kun, for the last time, if I ever see you in public again, I will split you in two! You got that?" Ichigo yelled shoving his fist close to Renji's unconcerned face.

"I don't even think you could split one of my hairs!" Renji said pulling it out and offering it to his enraged companion. Ichigo eyed it suspiciously before taking the hair between his fingers becoming engrossed in the activity of splitting the red strand.

There was a knock on Ichigo's bedroom door. Moments later the door burst open to reveal Ichigo's eccentric father.

"Ichigo! You have a visitor! What a lucky boy you are! I never knew my son was so popular with the ladies. But I have to say, it is a bit premature, but high school years are for romance and experime-" Isshin was silenced by an elbow to the top of his head.

"Just shut up and let her in!" Ichigo said getting even more annoyed that his father was still not bleeding.

"Kurosaki-kun."

Ichigo looked up to be met with the terrified eyes of Orihime.

"Inoue?"

End Chapter One


End file.
